The Begining Of Forever
by Dardav.The.Alien
Summary: /Sequel of Faith/ After a long while,This one is bound to happen,yeah? Summary is boring,short,&sucks..apology served..but you never know how the story would turn out,do you?Read & Review!


**Heyy ya'll! This is a sequel of 'Faith',it had been done since ages but I never found any time to upload them~**

**Also,this is an apology gift for EchoResonance! ohoh~it has its reasons,don't ask!**

**So,hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Usui Takumi is mine,not,,TT^TT**

* * *

** .Alien**

* * *

**-Present to you-**

* * *

_The Begining of forever_

* * *

Silence filled the open air of the huge room..

Except for the sound of breath, cutting the pin-drop silence..

* * *

''One vow, and you're officially mine,'' he drawls in and making his lips rest next to her ear,

'' Forever..'', he breath out softly,making her squirm in his arms,plus blushing all the way.

She tried to break free from his iron-grip hug but he's just to strong for her to handle alone!

So,after a while of struggling,she gave up and let him pull her closer until she's pressed flush against his well-built chest.

Shintani bursted into the room and rushed forward to grab Takumi,

''Sorry Misa-chan, but he has got to go,'' he said,grinning all the while and Takumi was more willingly to let her go and followed Shintani out.

After the both of them dissapeared from her sight,she let out a huff of-what ?relieve ?or perhaps disappointment ?-breath and was just about to sit back down on the bed when Shizuko and Sakura bursted into the room again Shintani-style.

This time ,she was the one who got dragged out to be dolled up .Misaki can only smile at her friends' behaviours of fussing over her appearance ,currently.

* * *

Then ,the scene changed.

* * *

Suddenly, He was just standing there, Smiling like an idiot. But inside, he was a tad bit nervous, or perhaps, just a bit anxious waiting her to merge from those double doors .

When the music started ,the door swung open and Sakura walked in with a bright smile ,making Kuuga blushed in the process .Shizuko and Suzuna came up next,both clad in a pale purple dress ,walking elegantly behind Sakura.

Lastly , the person that he had been waiting anxiously.

When she appeared behind the all three girls before her, his heart nearly stopped.

Because the next second she was just there ,walking ever so slowly towards him with a content smile hanging on her lips .Perhaps the walking ever so slowly was just on his part because he just can't wait to be with her again..

She walked steadily to him, and of course, blushing heavily..once she was infront of him ,it took his everything to not to kiss her senselessly right there where she stood.

The priest's words were deaf on his ear, all that his eyes can focus in was on her ,her warmth ,her eyes ,her beauty and mostly, her radiant smile.

Even so ,he still managed to slip '' I do, '' at the right moment and verse his sincere vows infront of the huge crowd infront of them. On the precise moment he heard the word 'kiss' ,his head immediately dived down to capture her lips into a loving kiss.

In which ,causing Misaki's blush to break the meter and have to held on to Takumi's shoulders for support .Luckily ,he was holding her up by the waist to prevent her from falling. Her figure fits perfectly in his embrace when he pulled her close,their chests pressing together.

The moeness was unbearable!

* * *

(And I guess by now you should know what this is all about right?)

* * *

So after a whole day of their wedding ceremony ,both of them left the place and went home.

When they arrived at his apartment ,which is now theirs ,Takumi went over to Misaki's seat and lift her up bridal-style.

''Gah! Baku-Usui! let me down!'' ,she yelled ,struggling in her wedding dress ,and of course ,in her husband arms.

"But,'' he started out ,with his chibi face ,''you're an Usui too now aren't you? So that's basicly calling yourself an idiot too ,Misa-chan..''

She blushed seven shades of red when she saw his grin.

''Baka-alien' ',she said and stayed still ,smile playing at the end of their lips.

Takumi strides towards the elevator and pressed on the highest floor but MIsaki beat him to it.

He raised an eyebrow, face clearly printed out amusement on her move.

''Y-your hands are carrying me ,it's the least i could do!'', she defended herself before he could tease her.

He smirked at her defensive-self and raised both eyebrows.

''Don't get any ideas Perv! I just don't want to be dropped by you!",she cried out and turned away to hide her blushing face from his prying eyes.

* * *

_Ding!_

The elevator rang, both of the Usui's', well basicly just one of them walk out and headed to the door at the end of the hall.

Misaki slipped her hand inside his suit to reach out for the keys,their eyes made contact for a while and then both smiled warmly at each opened the door and Takumi stepped in.

''Welcome home, '',Takumi said cheekily,''My wife..''

Misaki's heart soared at his statement,_I'm __**his wife**_!..Then she composed herself.

''Welcome home too, Perverted-outerspace alien of a husband!'',she finished it with a laughed too in respond.

''mm-mm..that's a long one.." he said and made them comfy on the edge of the bed.

He sat on the bed with Misaki in his arms and place her sideway on his strong arms wrapped aroung her waist while both her arms are tucked in her chest.

'' you should let me down now,you must be tired?''she said softly.

''Ara ara..getting into the wife's role now aren't we,that's fast..''.he teased,loved to death about the fact that only **HE** can tease her and watch all her reactions,and,will be the **ONLY** one who can for the rest of forever.

''Fine! tease me when i care! do you seriously think that i won't say the same thing even if I'm not your wife?!'',she said,

Takumi's eyes widen and his grip on her tighten at the mention of her not being his wife.

''Hey,'' he murmured out..''don't say that..''

Misaki bowed her head and bit her lips..''I'm sorry..I just...'' she then quiet down.

They were barely married for a day and they already had their first fight,_what kind of wife is she?-_she sighed softly and nestle herself at the crook of his neck,linking their fingers together.

Takumi smiled softly at her move,and interwined their fingers tightly.

* * *

''Hey..'',he murmured as he buried his face at her shoulder.

''Hmm..?'',she muttered back sub-conciously while tilting her head away to allow him to snuggle further in the crook of her neck,in which he took the gesture gratefully and lean in.

After a while staying still,Takumi leaned foward to place a kiss on the base of her ear,since that's the only place he can reach from his position.

She j umped in surprise at the contact and blushed,barely containing her yelp then causing her to let out a cute squeak.

''I love you,Misaki..'',he said tenderly and hug her close.

Misaki heard this and a smile made a way to her lips,''I love you too,Takumi..",she replied fondly..and added a line of:

"My only perverted outer-space alien husband from the planet of pheromones!"

Then they laughed at the sentence turned in his embrace and balled into his chest.

Takumi leaned their foreheads together and murmur,"Man,I'm the luckiest of all the luckiest man to walk on earth..'',he said tenderly..

"Stay with me forever,my Misaki..'',he closed his eyes as he uttered those words.

Misaki's fingers grazed at his cheek,making him open his eyes to look at her beautiful amber eyes.

"Of course,alien..who else would rather take care of a pervert like you..but again..'' she trailed of making him stare at her in wonder..

A grin broke into her face.."not that I would let them though..'' she ended the sentence with a laugh..and of course,the most important thing,her blush..

Takumi smiled widely at her tighten his grip on her.

''Sly..so sly my dear Misa-chan..'',He said,making her nudge at his chest.

''Idiot,'' she mumble and buried her face at the crook of his neck,hiding her wide smile from him.

He cupped her cheek and lean their foreheads together had a small staring contest for a while before Takumi leaned in and left a chaste kiss on her pouty lovingly that Misa melted and gave in to the kiss..

They broke apart and stared each other again,that is until Takumi grinned charmingly,making Misaki's face turned to the usual colour when she's around him,Red.

* * *

A beautiful begining for a love that promised a happy ending even with a few bumps on the ,Why not?

It's Usui Takumi and Usui Misaki-Ayuzawa after all..

What **_can't _**they handle?

* * *

_OWARI.?_

* * *

**A/N: heyyyy ya'lll..Thanks for reading!..so how was it? good ? bad ? it s'okayy to correct me..that's what can make me improve on my flaws..don't forget to Review!**

**Hwaiting!**


End file.
